


My Junk Is You

by radisim



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, all fluff i promise, almost no drama, don't judge this is my first fic, inspired by that one insta picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radisim/pseuds/radisim
Summary: All in all, Dan and Kyle are looking for a place of their own. Nothing major happens, just had some ideas post the picture with all the colours Dan posted on ig like a month ago.





	My Junk Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, I am not good at writing but I promised my friend I would give it a go so here it is. Any feedback is much appreciated.  
> Title is from Spring Awakening, because I am musical theater trash.

“Dan! Babe! Over here!”, Kyle was waving from across the street. Thank God one of them was punctual. “Finally,” he greeted Dan with a smile and a peck on the lips.

“I have no idea what happened,” Dan sighed. His initial anxiety had died down at the sight of Kyle, but he was still a tad worried over how frivolous and unprofessional being late was.

“Dan,” Kyle breathed with his hands on both sides of his boyfriend’s face, “It’s okay, five minutes are okay”. Dan looked up into those dark eyes and summoned a smile to the surface, “Yes, it’s okay,” he nodded, “Now, let’s go in” and he pulled Kyle’s hands from his face in order to lead him into the building.

The building looked quite insignificant from the outside. It was old, red-bricked and Victorian. Nothing out of the ordinary for the area. Still, it was what the boys were looking for – something unsuspecting from the outside that would surprise you upon entering.

They had been looking for a while now. After years of flat mates and nights spent over only to have to wait for a turn in the bathroom come morning, it was high time they brought their almost 4-year-long relationship to the next level. They were moving-in together. Their lives were so tangled into one another already that the only thing they were worried about was finding the place. It had to have enough storage space for Kyle’s ever-growing collection of sneakers and a garden or at least a terrace for Dan’s hipster parties. Also, it had to be pet friendly, actually, most importantly – pet friendly.

Over the years they had slowly but surely changed one another for the better. And as a result, Dan had embraced Kyle’s fashion experiments with colour and had even bought a pair or two of colourful sneakers. Meanwhile Kyle had discovered the simplicity of black and white combinations as well as the benefits of layering. But the changes weren’t only superficial. As of a year or so Dan was feeling more positive and calm, while Kyle had learned how to focus his never-ending energy into one or two things at a time. They had started jogging together as a type of meditation and were enjoying each other’s company on these mostly quiet morning runs. So, all in all they were in a good place, good enough to feel ready to start living together.

This was maybe the fifth place that their estate agent had called about. She was a sweet, lovely woman and they trusted her. Some of the places she had found were, indeed, pretty cool but none of them was _it._ Now, this one sounded hopeful. The boys were climbing the stairs to the top floor, because, sure, the lift was currently out of order. Weren’t they lucky already? Once they reached the floor Dan was regretting his layers and Kyle’s sunglasses had slid dangerously low on his nose and were close to falling off. There was only one flat on this floor and its door was wide open.

“Hello! Anyone?” Kyle called still a bit out of breath. Luckily their estate agent emerged from somewhere deep in the flat.

“Hi, boys!” She greeted with a smile, “Sorry for the climb, the lift should be fixed by the end of the week I was promised”, she waved them in and towards something that was possibly the living room.

The place was quite bare but incredibly spacious, or maybe it only looked bare just because it was spacious? That was yet to be determined. It had big windows and was that a terrace? Because it was huge, like big enough for a table of six, a corner for plants and a garden swing for two in the other corner. Apparently, the flat was double the size of the flats on the lower floors and a big portion of the space was taken by this terrace. Another significant portion was taken by the closet which was an actual room. Was this place for real? It was perfect. The kitchen was fully equipped, everything in the bathroom worked, the living room was bright and the bedroom was cosy. There was even one spare room, maybe a guest bedroom or an office or something pained in a purplish pink colour that didn’t really fit with the rest of the flat.

“And it is pet friendly” their estate agent was positively beaming and for a good reason. It was too good to be true.

“What’s wrong with it?” Dan asked, there was no way that this place was that perfect. “How come no one has grabbed it already?” He couldn’t help but be suspicious. 

“Well, you see, it came on the market just yesterday,” their agent explained. “The family that lived here decided to move quite abruptly. Something to do with the place being too big.”

And Dan could see it, it was very big indeed, especially for a couple. He wasn’t so sure about this place anymore. He could see the happy look in Kyle’s eyes who was currently waving from the terrace. Were they ready to share such a huge space, wouldn’t it separate them, alienate them? They would each have somewhere to hide from one another even if they lived together. But where was all this coming from? They are okay, more than okay. Why doubt all of a sudden?

It was as if Kyle had sensed that something was off in Dan’s head. Dan was still lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand slipping into his.

“Babe? Everything okay?” a soft voice was asking him. Dan focused his gaze on Kyle, who was now by his side and was slowly pulling him towards the open air and the brightness outside. Dan hadn’t seen the view yet and actually needed the freedom that the sight in front of him offered.

“Oh, wow,” was all he could say. They weren’t that high up but he could still see so much of the city. It was calming, serene, even with the noises.

“What happened in there?” Kyle was looking at him with concerned eyes and ignoring the view. “You looked far away all of a sudden.”

“I was thinking about this place,” Dan answered, “and if it’s good for us”. He couldn’t look away from the city in front of him. He wasn’t sure if he could look Kyle in the eye. But Kyle was still holding his hand and now he felt a palm on his cheek. He gave up and faced Kyle. The look on his boyfriend’s face was worried but warm, as if he could ever be cold with him.

“You think it is so big that we will drift apart?” of course Kyle was spot on with the assumptions. “Because I don’t think we will.” There was so much certainty in his eyes, “See, this place is what we deserve. We deserve the space to grow and create and relax and just be together. But also, to be alone. I know that sometimes you need to be left alone and I need that too. Now, we’ll be able to have that.”

“But will this work? We haven’t done this before, you know, lived together” Dan was still questioning this.

“Yes, you are right. We haven’t technically lived together, but we have been quite domestic for a while now. This way we’ll get to do it all the time. I love you and I just want to live with you. But if you feel that this is not the right place for us we will keep on looking”

“No, no I like the place. I’m just worried that we won’t be able to fill it with, like, us, I mean, what do we do with so much space?”

“Oh, babe, do you know how much stuff we both have accumulated, separately, over the years?” Kyle was smiling at him and successfully lifting his spirits. “Let’s move in with all our junk and we’ll see how much space we have left”

“You’re probably right about that.” They did indeed have a lot of stuff, now that Dan gave it a thought. “And we know how to live together, you’re right. I just needed to freak out a little” Dan took both of Kyle’s hands in his, “So, we’re doing this?” the question was accompanied by a small smile.

“Only if you want to, babe. I would never push you for something like this.” Kyle was giving him a way out but Dan didn’t want it. Deep inside he knew that this was the right place for them, the right step for them. And he could see how happy they would be here.

“We are doing it then! And it’s gonna be good. We know how to make it good.” His eyes were finally sparkling again and this time with hope. Kyle’s smile was infectious. Soon enough Dan was supressing a giggle to which his boyfriend reacted with a series of saccharine kisses all over his face.

“We will turn this into the best home we could have. We’ll throw the best parties and have the best small garden and we’ll have a projector for movie nights and we’ll be so happy I know it! God, I love you so much!”

“Love you too. And we’ll be alright without all of that.”

“True, but why limit ourselves.”


End file.
